


Sealed with a Kiss

by Olivia_Mirre



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Heartbreak, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Mirre/pseuds/Olivia_Mirre
Summary: This is my first time writing so please don't be to harsh on me. A feedback would be gladly receive. I hope you would like this one. This is a complete AU. Andy and Miranda are best friends, both separated and have kids on their own. Miranda with the twins and Andy with a 4 year old son named Garett.





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so please don't be to harsh on me. A feedback would be gladly receive. I hope you would like this one. This is a complete AU. Andy and Miranda are best friends, both separated and have kids on their own. Miranda with the twins and Andy with a 4 year old son named Garett.

Miranda went home at her usual time, 6:30 on the dot, to be with her children during dinner and have a chat about their day. It's what makes her happy this days. Ever since her break up with Andréa, Miranda is never the same, everyone knew what happened but no one bothered to ask how she is because at Runway no one asks Miranda Priestly a question, not that she minds. She loves the silence even before but after Andy left, she never liked in anymore. Silence makes her uncomfortable.

She still had an hour before the twins came from a friends house so Miranda went to her study. The study that houses most of Andy's belongings but now lying bare with only her things. Miranda walked to couch and willing herself not to cry so she sat at Andy's corner. Her Andy's corner. She was tired for having a long day so she decided to get the blanket on the other side of the couch but then an envelope slip. A pink envelope to be exact, owned by Andy, it's not her favorite but she always uses it every time she gets the time just because she wanted to tease Miranda.

Miranda's hand stilled and visibly shakes when she reached for the envelope. She carefully rips it on the side, once again willing herself to not cry.

"Calm down, take a deep breath and get a grip of yourself Miranda! It's just a letter." She mumbled to herself. After a beat, she carefully unfolded the letter and read:

Dearest Miranda,  
Hi! It's me Andréa. I know it's silly of me to introduce myself, because you know who it is anyways. Is it weird if I still wanted to call you Love? I wanted to write that instead of your name. Don't get me wrong, your name is beautiful, it's just that I'm used to calling you Love. I wrote because I wanted to know how you were? The twins? I bet they're still as mischievous as ever. Haha! In case you're wondering how am I well I'm fine. Fine as I can be with a heart broken, Lol. I know it's my fault anyway so I hope you forgive me. Do you remember the first time we met? I was a first time mom who's nearly having a nervous breakdown because her son is going to school for the first time. I was the "normal" mom, well as normal as a mom can be, without all the fashion or friends. Fine! I am the lonely and boring mom. But I was fine.

I AM FINE.

But then you came.  
You came and made me believe that I can be the cool mom.  
You came and made me feel that my coffee can taste like magic.  
You came and taught me how to dance through my playlists even though you think that either they're crappy OR sappy , lol I still don't believe why.  
You also taught me not to be the awkward mom, made me smile to strangers. Really?? Hahaha! Those were simple things but they all made me happy and complete.

But suddenly, You left. And took everything away from me. You took my life away. I did everything to be fine, you know. To be myself again. But I want to be the person that you taught me to be, and you know what? I am still HER. I am still the woman who tastes her coffee like magic. I am still that woman who dances through her crappy playlists. And I am still that woman who smiles at random strangers. But I am not fine. Far from it really. I don't know when will I be but you should know that I still love you, always have and always will. Even if we can't be together now I'm still glad that you became and were a part of my life.

I'm hoping to be better so that when we meet again someday I could tell you that I'm fine. That I'm better.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

We can start all over again, and that time I will not just call you Love but I will also call you My Loving Wife.

Sealed with a Kiss,  
Your Andréa

Miranda was a mess after reading the letter, she didn't know what to feel. Her heart is breaking once again. She's so busy with her crying that she didn't remember when did the twins joined her but instead of being embarassed she just revelled in their hugs and kisses of comfort. She heard her self mumbled "my loving wife." Before she fell asleep.

End.


End file.
